Momentos previos
by Naname69
Summary: La batalla contra Aizen pronto comenzará. Mientras la Sociedad de Almas continua organizando los detalles, el Capitan Shunsui decide acabar con asuntos pendientes. Lemon


-¿Eres consiente, Nanao-chan, de lo hermosa que eres?- me preguntó la noche anterior a la batalla.

Mi cara tomó todos los colores. El era ciertamente un mujeriego de primera clase. Seducir mujeres era parte de su rutina diaria, pero aún así… aún sabiéndolo, yo no era capaz de respirar estando a su lado. Estaba tan cerca de mi. Su cálido aliento impregnaba cada uno de mis sentidos y me paralizaba. Completamente.

-C-capitán!- fue lo único que pude pronunciar. El me enmudecía, me volvía loca.

-Vamos Nanao-chan! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? ¡No me llames así, mujer!- me reprochó con esa sonrisa desinteresada que siempre adornaba su cara.

Millones de pensamientos sacudían mi mente. Mantener la cordura en un momento así me parecía imposible. El capitán Shunsui era un hombre vago, mujeriego e irresponsable. Su vida no tenía horarios y la vivía sin preocupaciones. Yo por mi parte, era una maldita obsesiva. Mi día consistía en arreglar el suyo; en despertarle, organizarle, regañarle. ¿Cuántas veces me habrá sacado de quicio? Y aún así, lo quería tanto.

La atracción que sentía hacia mi capitán iba más allá de lo físico. Era un hombre fuerte y sensual, con una sonrisa enceguecedora y una actitud quizá demasiado pacífica. Era exactamente lo opuesto a mi. Lo opuesto, que equilibraba mi vida.

-¿Nanao? ¿En que piensas?- me preguntó incorporándose un poco para poder observar mi cara.

-E-n nada Cap…Shunsui- contesté algo nerviosa.

-Vamos, deja ya las preocupaciones por un momento y ven aquí- me dijo apartando un lugar a su lado.

-S-si Capitán!- y obedecí.

Mi fuero interno me decía que obraba mal, que no era correcto. Pero no le hacía caso. Yo quería ir, estar a su lado y ser suya. Aunque sea solo un momento.

-Es hermosa- comenzó a decirme- la puesta de sol. Es hermosa- terminó la frase y volteó a verme. Allí estábamos, sobre el tejado de alguna casa del octavo escuadrón. Allí estábamos, juntos… y solos.

De repente, quizás instintivamente sujetó mi cintura y me recostó sobre aquel frío tejado. Comenzó a besarme y no pude oponer resistencia. No quise oponerme. Sus besos fueron de mi boca a mi cuello, jugando entre mis mejillas y humedeciendo todo mi cuerpo. Sus enormes manos me recorrían como si danzaran al ritmo de una música que solo nosotros podíamos oír. Tomó mi cintura una vez más y jaló del cinturón que sostenía mi Hakama, dejando al descubierto gran parte de mi cuerpo.

Podía sentirlo. Sentía como la excitación comenzaba a crecer en ambos. Su miembro se había incrementado notablemente y sentía tantas ganas por tocarlo. No quise parecer irrespetuosa, pero en un acto involuntario lo rosé, y mi cara se tornó roja como el cielo entonces. Al darse cuenta de mi intención, mi Capitán colocó su mano sobre mi parte intima y sonrió. Comenzó a jugar con ella. Por mi parte, podía sentir como una y otra vez, sus largos dedos se adentraban en mi y me llenaban de placer.

-C-capitán Shunsui!- exclamé sin poder contenerme. El me calló dándome el más cálido y empalagoso beso que jamás había recibido y retiró su mano de mí. Ya estaba listo.

Desabrochó su Hakama y lo pude ver. Era perfecto. Exclamé algo, mi sorpresa era más que evidente. Al mirarme, su sonrisa se estampó en su cara y sin decir más, me penetró.

Su miembro atravesó mi barrera virginal, dejando atrás todo rastro de pureza en mi. Quizá comenzó demasiado fuerte, pero al notar mis expresiones logró darse cuenta.

-¿E-eres virgen, Nanao-chan?- preguntó algo asombrado.

No le contesté, dejé que siguiera. Cada instante se hacía más intenso. Entraba en mi una y otra vez, podía sentir como su gran miembro jugaba en mi interior. El ritmo comenzó a acelerarse, y el acto iba encontrando su fin. Cuando el capitán logró acabar, observó como gritaba de placer, y dando un suspiro se recostó a mi lado.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás Nanao- me dijo sonriendo

Apenas pudiendo respirar, le asentí. No se dijo palabra alguna esa noche. Solamente tomo mi cuerpo y me recostó sobre su fuerte pecho, me tapo con su capa color rosa, y me quedé dormida.


End file.
